The Toon Bully
by Detective88
Summary: As payback for torturing them, a wizard Harry shrinks a young boy Jeremy Creek and forces him to be a part of his colony where they have to fight Dwayne LaFount, the exterminator.
1. The Cast

Hey, everyone. After watching "The Ant Bully", I decided to do a parody of it. I had to use the casting for personality for this one and I haven't really thought about it before. Plus, I enjoyed this movie a lot since I first saw it and I thought it would be a good idea to do one. I actually thought that Jeremy Creek from the long forgotten special, "The Town Santa Forgot" should be the main character because they were both mean because of a certain reason in the beginning, but then he became nicer after something good in his life. I don't own _"The Town Santa Forgot", "Harry Potter series", "Tom and Jerry"_, etc.

Summary: As payback for torturing them, a wizard Harry shrinks a young boy Jeremy Creek and forces him to be a part of his colony where they have to fight Dwayne LaFount, the exterminator.

* * *

**The Toon Bully**

**The Cast**

Lucas Nickle...Jeremy Creek(The Town Santa Forgot)

Lucas's Parents...Jeremy's Parents(The Town Santa Forgot)

Tiffany, Lucas's Sister...Jeannie(Tom and Jerry)

Grandma Mommo, Lucas's alien-obsessed grandmother...need help

Zoc, the ant wizard...Harry Potter(Harry Potter)

Hova, the nurse ant and Zoc's girlfriend...Ginny Weasley(Harry Potter)

Fugax...Ron Weasley(Harry Potter)

Kreela, Fugax's girlfriend...Hermione Granger(Harry Potter)

The Ant Queen...Queen Clarion(Tinker Bell movies)

Mullet Boy, the bully...need help

Fiddler Beetle...need help

Fly...need help

Glowworm...need help

Frog...Willie the Giant(Mickey and the Beanstalk)

Spindle...need help

Caterpillar...need help

The Blue Scouter Ants...Bart Simpson(The Simpsons), Tails(Sonic X), Timmy Turner(The Fairly Oddparents) and Dipper Pines(Gravity Falls)

The Red Scouter Ants...Gumball and Darwin Watterson(The Amazing World of Gumball), Kit Cloudkicker(Tailspin), Johnny Test(Johnny Test) and Omi(Xiolin Showdown)

Stan Beals...Dwayne LaFont(Over the Hedge)

* * *

Here you have it. The first chapter will come soon.


	2. Chapter 1: The Problem with Jeremy

Here is the first chapter on my "Ant Bully" parody.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Problem with Jeremy**

**Detective88 Stories Present **

"**The Toon Bully" **

**Starring...**

**Miko Hughes as Jeremey Creek**

**Phil Proctor as Jacob Creek**

**Melinda Peterson as Joan Creek **

**Janet Waldo as Jeannie**

**Candi Milo as Madame Foster**

**Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley**

**Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter**

**Rupert Grant as Ron Weasley**

**Emma Watson as Hermione Granger**

**Angelica Huston as Queen Clarion **

**Terry Klassen as Brad, Eddy's Brother**

**Joe Alasky as Tweety**

**Ben Stein as H.P and Sanderson**

**Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim**

**Richard Kind as Molt**

**and **

**Thomas Hayden Church as Dwayne LaFont**

* * *

Down below the ground, of a front lawn somewhere in Toonburba, something is doing its own business. The camera zooms close to reveal that it was a tiny figure. In fact, there are toons called the Cartoonians who are tiny little people who ride on bugs and do magical things. They would take anything, like ant and make it their own. Usually little people don't get along with the big people aka us humans because humans usually crush the Cartoonians. Though there are many stories about little people getting along with big people like "The Borrowers," and "Ferngully" this story is about one that a little boy will never forget.

* * *

Our story actually begins in the anthill underground and as most of them were gathering food for everyone, in the sleeping chamber where after a long day's work, a Cartoonian would have a nice siesta, a wizard was on his climbing up the rocks as a little yellow bird called Tweety flew up after him. The wizard was a 17 year old boy with black hair, a lighting bolt scar on his forehead, a black sweatshirt, a black robe, black sweatpants and shoes; this was Harry Potter, the kingdom's most powerful wizard.

He spotted something glowing red in the rocks and smiled, "That's it! That's it! Tweety, flashlight."

Tweety turned on his flashlight and Harry used his wand to chop at the rocks like a pickaxe. Unfortunately, the rocks falling down hit a Cartoonian who were sleeping, Jack Spicer.

"Hey!" He glared at another, Raimundo and kicked him.

"What?" Raimundo asked, waking up.

"What do you mean 'what'?" asked Jack. Then the rocks hit Raimundo's head too. He and Jack looked up and found the source. "Hey! What are you doing up there?" asked Jack.

"This is the sleeping chamber! Go to sleep!" Raimundo said.

"Don't make me come up there!" Jack threatened.

"I'm so sorry." said Harry, "But I must have the final ingredient for my potion. Now what's more important: me completing my life's work for the salvation of the colony...which includes you guys. Or your sleep."

"Sleep. I'm going with sleep." Jack answered.

"Yeah. The second one." Raimundo said before he and Jack went back to sleep.

"Well, then I shall try to be very quiet." Harry said. He pointed his wand at the rock, "Especto Patronum!" then the magic from Harry's wand zapped at the rock making an explosion sending more rocks fall onto almost everybody in the sleeping room.

They woke up and they were very mad at him.

"That's it!" Jack said. "I'm coming up there!" then another rock hit him on the head, making him goofy and fall down.

Harry smiled as he saw the final ingredient he needed: a lot of shiny red rocks. "Fire crystals." Harry said.

"You did it, Hawwy." Tweety said happily.

"At last! The final ingredient." said Harry laughed happily as he took a few of them with his magic.

* * *

Outside, the gatherer Cartoonians were carrying a whole load of food, but one of them Wilt was carrying a rock much to Bloo who was carrying a mushroom in annoyance.

"I'm on vacation." said Wilt. Bloo rolled his eyes before Wilt's rock was knocked by Frankie's acorn. Wilt sighed as they continued to the anthill. Just then, they heard a voice say, "No, no, cut it out!" in begging pleasure.

"Dogpile!" said a voice. A tough looking voice.

"Dogpile!" They heard more voice say. Suddenly

The Cartoonians turned around and saw a face being hit to the ground. It looked at them.

"It's the Destroyer!" screamed Eduardo. The Destroyer screamed as all the other Cartoonians drop their food and run. The Destroyer was the one who always tortured them and tormented them because he's bigger then them.

* * *

We go to human camera to reveal that 'the Destroyer' was actually a little boy about 9 years old with short orange hair, freckles, a blue/white short sleeve shirt, blue shorts and red/white sneakers named Jeremy Creek. Jeremy was the new kid in ToonTown and...he was down on his luck.

He was being bullied by a 18 year old boy with peach skin, a black goatee, a yellow shirt with blue marks on it, a red jacket, green sunglasses, a brown hat, a gold ring and grey pants named Brad. With him was his little brother Eddy and his posse which consisted of Mike Teavee, Chad Dickson, Lampwick, Francine, Toshiaki and Nassor.

Brad picks up Jeremy by the underwear as the boy screams. "Atomic wedgie!" he shouts as the underwear breaks off, leaving only a piece of it. "And a clean break."

Brad's posse cheered for him as Jeremy got up.

"Come on, man. I'm running out of underwear." said Jeremy.

"Well, what are you gonna do it, huh? Nothing! Because I'm big...and you're small." said Brad in a teasing tone.

"Yeah." Eddy agreed. "Because he's big and you're small." Eddy repeated with a laugh. Brad smacked him in the head before he turned and glared at him.

"Quit repeating everything I say." said Brad.

"I was just adding emphasis dude." said Eddy said before he, Brad and the posse went off. Brad smacked Eddy's head again.

"Man, why you gotta be hating?" asked Eddy.

Jeremy could only sigh sadly. He was picked on by Brad every day and he couldn't even stand up to himself. He used to be a spoiled brat buying every toy he wants and if he didn't want it, he'd throw a tantrum. Then he wrote a list to Santa since his parents wouldn't buy him anymore toys and Santa send it to a town which has the same name as him. After this incident he reformed and became a better person, but right now, he was an outcast for being the new kids. He turned to the anthill with a smirk.

There was a reason they call him the Destroyer you know? He was also that because he took his anger out on the Cartoonians. He picked up a watergun and went towards it.

Inside the anthill, just as Harry finishes getting the crystals, the whole places shook, sending more rocks falling down.

"Destroyer." Harry said in anger.

A blast of water from Jeremy's gun hit the ant hill several times making most of the Cartoonians run and/or head for the anthill as fast as they can. A girl cam out of the anthill. She was a 16 year old girl with long red hair, freckles and she wore a white shirt with red stripes, red pants and shoes; she's Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend and nurse of the kingdom.

"Harry!" she said as she noticed everyone running away.

"Water!" screamed Rigby as he went past her.

Harry climbed out of the anthill and gasped when he saw Ginny out there. "Harry!" Ginny called, as she ran to him.

"Ginny, please, get to the grass. It's dangerous up here!" Harry warned her.

"But I've always wanted to see a human up close." said Ginny. "I heard they're capable of speech. Like us!" For some time now, she wanted to see what the human world and how humans are like from them.

Harry shield her, "They're nothing like us!"

Suddenly, a blast of water hit the ground, flushing half of the Cartoonians down.

"What are you gonna do about it, pests? Nothing!" Jeremy said, repeating the exact words that Brad told him earlier as he aimed his ray gun, "Because I'm big...and you're small."

"Away, monster, or I will have to use my powers to destroy you!" Harry warned. Jeremy just dropped the watergun and was about to kick it, making Harry back down.

"Powers that I have yet to perfect." said Harry. "Run!" he took Ginny and ran as Jeremy kicked the anthill sending him, Ginny and everybody else flying till they hit the ground, hard. Harry got up and then he noticed Ginny trying to make peace with him.

"Hello. We mean you no harm." Ginny said.

"Oh great." Harry sighed.

"Shoe!" shouted another Cartoonian Finn.

Harry looked up to see Jeremy going to swish them. He and the other Cartoonians ran as fast as they could.

"Please, go in peace." Ginny said.

"Look out!" Harry grabbed his girlfriend and they ran before Jeremy's foot crushed the ground, sending him and Ginny flying. He then asked Ginny, "Are you alright?"

"I...I guess he didn't hear me." Ginny answered. Then Jeremy's foot came close to them as Harry and Ginny huddled with each other, but before they could meet their doom...

"Jeremy!" Jeremy turned and saw a woman with brown hair, a pink skirt and a red skirt, Joan open the door, "Pinky, come inside now."

Jeremy sighed and stomped again, but this time, it didn't hit anybody. As he turned around and walked away, Ginny was surprised.

"Pinky." she said. "I think I've might have gotten through him. What do you think?" asked Ginny.

"Destroyer..." was all Harry could say as he glared at the boy.

* * *

Inside, Joan put up a sticky note saying, "Don't forget to water the yard! Love Mom and Dad" as she said, "Jeannie, Jeremy, we're leaving now." She then started to look around for Jeremy. "Jeremy? All the numbers are on the fridge." She looked to see that her son was sad, beaten up and was behind the chair playing Super Mario Brothers.

"Jeremy. What are you doing back there? Why did you answer?" Joan demanded before she noticed the bruises and the black eye he has gotten. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"I'm fine." Jeremy said. "I was just playing with my...friends."

Joan was more concerned. He was bullied and he didn't want to tell her, but she couldn't leave him alone. She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't go on vacation."

"Come on," said a man with red hair, a green short sleeve shirt over a green sweater, blue pants and black shoes Jacob enter the room, carrying suitcases. "It's our big wedding anniversary. We're going to Puerco Vallarta and I gotta spend a little quality time with the mamacita." He then left, humming _"La Cucaracha." _

"Don't cancel your vacation because of me." Jeremy said. "I can solve my own problems."

"Problems?" asked Joan in concern. "What problems? Does it have anything to do with why I can't find your underwear?"

"No!" Jeremy shouted at her.

"Bed-wetting is nothing to be ashamed of, Pinky." Joan tried to say.

"What? Just stop it, Mom!" shouted Jeremy, now really ticked off. "I don't have any problems except for you treating me like a baby!"

Joan was hurt by what he just said. "Pinky." she tried to say.

"And stop calling me that!" Jeremy said before he could. "Just go away and leave me alone." He then went back to his game.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Poor Jeremy. Tsk, tsk, tsk, this was worse from when he was spoiled. Anyways, the next chapter is where Harry gets a warning from the counsel and where we meet Jeremy's sister Jeannie and his grandmother Madame Foster. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Harry's Problem

Here is the chapter where Harry gets a warning from the council and Jeremy has problems at home.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Harry's Problem**

In the anthill later, Harry was in his home with the fire crystals he picked up earlier. The reason he needed them because he was making a special potion. Harry took two fire crystals and called, "I, Harry Potter, call upon the elements: the wind that blows, rain that falls, fire that burns. Deliever your awesome power and transform my potion. Clackteil!" He claps the two crystals, but nothing happened.

"That was great, sweetie. I loved the smoke effects." Ginny said as she came into the home, applauding. "Didn't you Tweety?"

"It was gweat. Hawwy needs a little more punch into it though." Tweety admitted.

"You...rock!" Harry growled at the crystal. "Curse upon your children!"

"I don't think rocks have children, honey." Ginny said. Harry threw the rock down in anger.

"They won't now." Harry told her.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Ginny asked in concern.

"Ginny, the potion is supposed to change color. It's not changing color! It's not changing color!" he took two rocks and shouted, "I call upon the elements: Wind, rain, et cetera. Transform my potion and Clackteil!" He growled in frustration and clasps the two rocks, but nothing happened. He did it again and again, but nothing happened, "Clacktiel! Clacktiel! Clackity-clack!"

"Maybe you're pronouncing it wrong." Ginny suggested.

"How could I pronounce it wrong?" Harry said. "I made that up."

"Take a break." Ginny told him.

"Ginerva, perhaps you didn't notice, but we were almost SQUISHED, no better yet, KILLED today and the colony is in shambles." Harry explained, remembering what 'the Destroyer' did to them earlier. "I am this close to finding a solution to the human problem and you're telling me I need to..." He then notice Ginny take out a feather from a sleeping bird, unharming it. "Ginny, what are you doing."

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." Ginny smirked.

"No, wait!" Harry said before Ginny chased him around with the feather tickling him as Tweety watched. The two wizards kept laughing until Harry grabbed his girlfriend and spun her around.

"Don't make me clackteil you." He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you two have something to laugh about." said a voice. Harry, Ginny and Tweety turned and saw that it was a man with a long brown mustache and beard, a black long sleeve shirt and orange pants under kung-fu attire, he was Gastwells, the head of the council.

"Gastwells." Harry said, embarrassed noticing that he and Ginny are still in their position.

"Hi." Ginny said, nervously, still holding the feather. Harry put her arm down nervously.

"How nice of you to...it was unexpected. Forgive me." Harry said as he let go of Ginny. "I was working on an experiment."

"Oh, yes. I see." Gastwells said, knowing what Harry meant.

"Well, we were..." Harry then shrugged it off and said, "How may I be of service?"

"Harry, attacks from the Destoryer grow more frequent." Gastwells sighed. "Our food supplies are desperatly low. The council was hoping perhaps _you_might have a solution."

"Fight back." Harry said in determination. "We must stop the Destroyer!" Ginny gasped at this.

"But thousands of Cartoonians would needlessly die." Ginny said. "Perhaps, if we could communicate, you know, just talk with the human."

Harry laughed, "Oh, what a great idea. Let's have a nice chat. "Well, hello Destroyer. Gee you look kind of tired. Why don't you rest your enormous feet on my girlfriend!""

Ginny could only glare at him, "Sometimes you're a real stinkbug, you know that?" she then walked off.

"Harry, a war with the human, it's...it's impossible." Gastwells said in shock. Go to war with the human is the hardest idea that anyone has ever heard.

Harry could only glare as he crushed the crystal, "A wizard knows no such word."

* * *

Back at the human surface, Jeremy and his teenage 17 year old sister, a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, a blue bowtie, a pink blouse, a red skirt and black shoes, Jeannie were waving goodbye to Jacob and Joan as they head off to Puerto Vallera. Jeannie had a cellphone so she didn't really care.

"Adios, mi familia." said Jacob.

"Whatever." Jeannie said, waving goodbye.

"Bye, Jeannie, Bye Jeremy!" called Joan. "I love you!" Jeremy just crossed his arms in a pout. Joan couldn't help but feel more concern for her son than ever. Ever since they moved here, it felt like he was neglected and beaten up, but he couldn't tell her.

"You kids mind your grandma!" said Jacob and they drove off..

"Okay, have fun!" said their grandma, an old woman with white hair in a bun, a purple skirt, white shirt and green jacket, Madame Foster, Jeannie and Jeremy's grandmother. "Don't worry. Everything's under control!" Then all of a sudden, Madame Foster's teeth fell out of her mouth and into the grass. "A little help please."

"I think it's your turn." said Jeannie. Jeremy groaned in disgust as Jeannie went back to go talk to her friends on the phone.

* * *

Later, Jeremy walked up to Madame Foster's room as he held the teeth which are now covered in grass. "Grandma, here's your..." he looked around to see a bunch of fans and signs that aliens might be there. "What are you doing?"

"Preventing alien abduction. That's what I'm doing." said Madame Foster as she moved a fan. Jeremy handed her the teeth and she put them in her mouth. "Thank you." However, she spat out the awful tasting grass from earlier. "Dang crabgrass."

She then took a fan and said, "See these? Airflow. Aliens hate airflow. Drives them nuts." Jeremy just stared at her before she showed him a generator, dropping it to the floor. "And if they try to cut the power in the middle of the night, these babies will wake me up. We gotta be prepared. Tell your friends."

"I don't have any friends." said Jeremy sadly.

"Well, who's gonna look out for you when you get old...and your teeth are falling out and them aliens are after you?" Madame Foster asked before she said the last part like in a zombie movie.

"I'll look after myself." Jeremy could only sigh sadly as he left the room, "Goodnight, grandma."

"Goodnight. Sleep tight." said Madame Foster in a normal voice. "Don't let the bed bugs bite...or creep into your ear and lay eggs in your brain." She then closed the door so she can get to bed.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where we meet the bad guy. Not just that, Jeremy floods the colony leaving Harry to figure out the purpose of the potion he is making. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Dwayne LaFont

Here is the chapter where we meet Dwayne.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dwayne LaFont**

The next morning, Jeremy was watering the lawn like his parents asked him to. Jeannie would've done it, but she's gabbing away with her friends. Speaking of friends, Jeremy looked and saw two kids Loud Kiddington and his best friend Froggo along with Loud's girlfriend, Charity Bazzar, riding skateboards. Oh, how Jeremy wanted a friend.

As he sadly continued his job, a firecracker went into a pond in front of him and exploded, making him jump, dropping the hose. He looked and glared to see that it was Brad and his posse who were skateboarding by.

"Think fast!" Brad said as Jeremy dodged another firecracker that almost went to him.

"Dance, Germamy!" Brad taunted as he and the others went off. Jeremy looked to see if the firecracker went off, but luckily for him, the fuse went out.

Jeremy sighed in relief, but then he noticed a few Cartoonians on their ant steeds. Jeremy in disgust flicked them away. Then before his eyes, he noticed the Cartoonians at the ant hill and got an evil idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lair, Harry took two more crystals and sighed, "Crackteil!" Nothing happened again. In frustration, he tossed the rocks beside another set of rocks,scaring Tweety.

"Harry, please, not in front of Tweety." Ginny said.

"Sorry. God, there must be something I missed." Harry took out a magnifying glass and looked into the crystal closely before he noticed a crack in it. "That's it! Imperfection in the crystals! Perhaps coating it in a viscous compound. Tweety, resin."

"One wesin coming up." Tweety flew and then got a creamy liquid in a bottle. Harry took some of it out and rubbed it onto the rock, filling in the crystal. Then he took another crystal.

"Clacktiel!" As he clasped the rocks again, suddenly, the potion started to change color. Harry, Ginny and Tweety looked ands smiled. Finally the transformation of the potion finished with it finally going to yellow.

"Hawwy, you did it!" Tweety smiled.

"Yes. That's it! It worked!" He smiled as he took the potion and stood on the table. "Praise the Mother! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Then, suddenly, water came and flooded the whole room, making Ginny, Harry and Tweety be flushed down below.

"Harry!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny, hang on! Tweety! Get the potion! Quickly!" Harry called as they flowed with the flood.

* * *

In another part of the anthill, Wilt was carrying an acorn when he felt a drop. He looked up and water splashed on him. Soon enough, the water destroyed the bridges. In the nurse's room, the water kept on coming as the nurses including Hello Nurse screamed as she grabbed a baby and ran before they got flushed away. Soon the scouter Cartoonians climbed up until they felt the water hit the rocks and they were washed by the water.

* * *

Outside, as it turns out, it was Jeremy who was flooding the colony. Just then, a voice was heard from behind him. "Hello."

Jeremy looked behind to see a man with an orange jumpsuit, grey/brown balding hair, glasses and black boots.

"Yep. I was about your age when I flooded my first colony. Brother, those were good times. Good times!" said the man

"Who are you?" asked Jeremy.

"Dwayne LaFon is the the name." said the man handing Jeremy a card. "LaFont Pest Control. Exterminator, eradicator, solver of problems. You must be the Creek boy, right?" Jeremy nodded. "Now your dad ordered my services...but he forgot to sign the contract before he left." As he said this, Dwayne took out a contract and showed it to Jeremy. "Busy man. Lot on his mind. It happens. So he just told me to talk to you..."

"Jeremy." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, Jeremy. He said "You have my son, Jeremy, sign the contract for me if I happen to forget before I leave. He's a grown man now." Jeremy just stared at Dwayne. "His exact words."

"I don't know." Jeremy said. "Do you have any references?"

"References." Dwayne took a zapper and zapped a fly. "There's one." Dwayne laughed before he slapped his own cheek.

"I don't think I should." Jeremy said, thinking of reconsidering.

Dwayne was insulted, "You don't think you should, huh? You don't _think_? So who does the thinking for you? Your mommy?" This made Jeremy fuse when he heard that as Dwayne put the contract on his butt to tease him into sign it, "Mommy, mommy, mommy, what do I do? I'm just a little baby that can't think for himself. Please wipe my little bottom for me. Wipe me. Oh, please, please, wipe me!

"Give me that stupid contract!" Jeremy shouted as he grabbed the contract and signed it.

"Yes sir!" Dwayne saluted. "A very mature decision."

As Jeremy signed the contract, Dwayne did his own little musical number.

Dwayne: _**Enjoy a world that's entirely bug-free**_

_**Just sign right here and leave the killing to me**_

Jeremy stared at him confused.

"I made that up." Dwayne said. He then put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and grinned evilly at the signed contract.

* * *

Back in the Cartoonian world, Harry and Ginny popped out of the water, coughing as much water as they can.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Ginny panted. Harry then remembered the potion and gasped, "Tweety? Tweety?

"I'm hewe, Hawwy. And I got the potion!" Tweety said as he flew by with the potion in his feet..

"Tweety!" Harry smiled as he picked up the potion. "Oh, come here. Someone's getting extra bird seed tonight."

"Me! Me!" Tweety smiled as Harry laughed.

However the joy didn't last forever for Ginny called, "Harry!"

Harry and Ginny ran to a pile of rocks and gasped. "Tweety, flashlight." Tweety lit his flashlight and Harry used his magic powers to remove the rocks away to reveal Gastwells, serverly injured. Ginny and Harry helped him up.

"Oh, mother help us." said Gastwells. He, Harry and Ginny looked to see that the whole colony has been flooded and several Cartoonians have been injured or killed during the flood. "To attack without provocation, without reason, just because they can. It's...it's barbaric. But what can we do?" Gastwells sighed sadly. "We are lost."

Harry, with hatred of Jeremy flowing to him, realized that this potion, they could him a lesson. "No. we are saved." He holds up the potion triumphantly "THIS is our salvation."

"A potion?" asked Gastwells in confusion.

"That's wight." Tweety said. "Hawwy made it all by himself."

"What exactly does it do?" asked Gastwells. Harry smirked. This potion was meant for something and that something...was payback!

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where Harry and the others shrink Jeremy and take him to their world, where they put him on trial. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 4: Jeremy Shrunken

Here is the chapter where Jeremy is taken into the Toon World.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jeremy Shrunken**

That night, as we see through a ant's point of view at this moment, Harry and the other Cartoonians go in to the house via under the door and then they crawl up the stairs then under the door into Jeremy's room where after a long day, the boy is sleeping soundly in his bed.

Back to our camera view Harry climbed up the boy's head until he reached the ear. Harry opened the bottle with a glare. Time for payback. Harry poured a drop of the potion and it went down into his ear canal. Seconds later, Jeremy woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked and saw that his frog fan was high above him and that the covers were bigger and to him, they looked like mountains.

Jeremy was confused as he looked at the size until he gasped. He saw his underwear still big in front of him. He is now naked, though we don't see him that way since this is a fic. He backed away unitl he heard a sound from the videogame he was playing! He screamed and fell before he slid down the sheet of his bed, still screaming until he landed in a bag of chips.

The chips tipped over and spilt all over the floor with a shrunken Jeremy on one of the chips like a floatee at Mountain Creek. Jeremy covered himself with a piece of the chip. Suddenly, he looked up and saw his magnifying glass with Harry behind it. To him, he'd look like someone on TV who's powerful.

"Human, come with us!" Harry boomed.

Jeremy could only scream in terror.

* * *

Inside Madame Foster's room, the alarm system came on, blaring all over the room, waking Madame Foster up. She took a fan and shouted, "Shoo! Shoo! Get away, get away! I got a fan! I'm windy." she then stopped, "I am windy."

She opened the door with binoculars to see if there are any aliens even if there were tiny ones creeping around the premises

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" She then saw something down below and used the scanning device to look closer. "Scanning. Scanning." when it came to her vision, she saw a tiny Jeremy screaming to be free as the warrior Cartoonians dragged him away.

"What are you doing out of bed, tiny Jeremy?" asked Madame Foster sweetly. Just then she did a double take. _"TINY JEREMY!"_ was all she could think of saying, but she screamed in horror as she watched her...little nephew being taken away.

* * *

Soon, Harry, Jeremy and the warriors went under the door as Jeremy struggled to get free. The warriors then threw Jeremy to a warrior who caught him. Jeremy could only gasp as Harry smirked evilly at him with thunder crashing in the background. Soon, the warriors started to drag him to the anthole.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? Let me go!" Jeremy demanded. They reached the anthole and Jeremy could only gasp in horror.

Harry then used a magic blast to push him down into the hole. Jeremy screamed as he fell down, down, down, down to the bottom of the anthill.

A few Cartoonians who were busy rebuilding their colony heard this, making them stop working. One of them, Flynn Rider smirked and took the glue and shot it on Jeremy's butt making him spring up into the air. He let go as more Cartoonians did the same as Jeremy screamed until they made some sort of diaper on him.

Once that was finished, Jeremy screamed and landed in a field where the grass was green goo. He looked up to see a caterpillar stare at him. Jeremy screamed. The caterpillar screamed back making them both scream. Jeremy looked up to see the rider Ed and screamed too. The three kept screaming until a couple of Cartoonians caught him and picked him up spinning him around to somewhere else.

"Put me down! Hey! Stop! Put me down!" Jeremy cried.

He screamed until he landed in the pile of used leaves and shells. Jeremy sighed in relief until he felt scared seeing a bunch of Cartoonians look at him as if they haven't seen him up close before.

"It's the human!" gasped

"It's Pinky the Destroyer!" screamed Charlotte LaBouff. They gasped as Hysterium fainted in shock.

"Oh my!" Marge said as she covered Maggie's eyes, but Maggie peeked anyways.

Two guards then took Jeremy by the arms as one of them said, "Alright, Pinky, this way."

As the guards and Jeremy proceeded, a boy Phineas and his brother Ferb touched Jeremy's hair and cringed.

"His hair's so soft." said Ferb.

"He doesn't use berries and nectar in his hair." Phineas said.

"He's got maggots?" asked Ferb before he, Phineas and the other Cartoonians cringe.

"Where are you taking me? Help!" Jeremy cried before he is thrown on the floor of a shining light. The boy looked up and saw a court with Gastwell and the other members of the council glaring at him. Jeremy realized too late that he had just gone into trial with Harry and the other council members glaring at him for what he has done to them.

"Human,..." Gastwells began as he read the charges. "...you have been brought before the council to face judgement for crimes against the colony. Read the charges."

Zeng took out a book and read it, "This human-destructor beast hereafter as referred to as Pinky the Destroyer did willfully and with malice aforethought crush the food-storage chambers..." The crowd gasped as Harry looked at Jeremy in hate. "...flood all of the lower hatching chambers...and douse the colony with the dreaded yellow rain."

The Cartoonians cringed at the thought of the last part.

"Hey, come on, I had to go!" Jeremy protested.

Gastwells pounded on the gavel, silencing everyone.

"Sentencing of the human will be handed down by Queen Clarion herself." Gastwells stepped back to reveal some one giant and glow upon the courtroom. It was a fairy with gold dress and crown, dirty blonde hair in a bun and fairy wings; this was Queen Clarion. Everyone except Jeremy bowed down in respect to her.

"Greetings my children, and to our unusual guest: a human that threatened the very existance of our colony." Clarion said gently.

"Wait a second! Wait, wait, wait. Time out. How was I supposed to know there were little people who had feelings or families or trials? You're just a bunch of stupid people!" Everybody gasped at what Jeremy just said.

"Destroy the Destroyer! Throw him in the pit!" the crowd shouted.

"Let's kill him!" shouted Phineas.

"No, wait. We are not mindless savages. This human should be studied...and then we'll eat him."

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" shouted the crowd.

"Order, order!" Gastwells said.

"Be still, be still." Clarion said. "Tonight, we have a choice. We could destroy this human and make safe this day. Or we could change the nature of this human and perhapes create a brighter future for all Cartoonians. I therefore, sentence the human to live and work in the colony to learn our ways. He must be come a Cartoonian."

"What?!" Jeremy and Harry asked in shock. Is she serious?

"No, no, my queen. What if he does not become an Cartoonian? I mean, come on!" Harry complained.

"That would be regrettable." Clarion told him. Jeremy gulped.

"But...who will teach him our ways?" asked

"I will!" Ginny said as she came out from the crowd.

"Ginny?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"It is done. Let us continue our work." Clarion said before she disappeared.

"That's it? How long am I gonna be like this? I wanna go home!" demanded Jeremy as everyone left to do their work. "This is inhuman!"

Gastwells turned to him with a stern look, "Yes, it is."

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where Jeremy starts his training with the Blue Team as they race for the 'sweet rock'. Anyways, read and review.


End file.
